Themes of Fraternization
by Demon Slaying Hanyou
Summary: Based on the Royai 100 themes. It may also contain some EdxWinry DennyxMaria, and other couples, but mainly RoyxRiza. Forbidden love conquers all.
1. Military Personnel

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. You don't own FMA. No one owns FMA. It is unownable. (Okay _someone_ own FullMetal Alchemist, but it ain't me, okay?)

Okay, let's take a shot at the 100 Royai Themes. I have no clue with some of them, but I'll try.

* * *

Riza never had very much time for friends or family. 

She was always either caring for Black Hayate, at work helping Roy, or at work getting her own work done. Riza Hawkeye spent a lot of time at Central HQ. Because of this, without even realizing it, she had developed a second family: her family of military personnel, to which she was more devoted to than even her biological kin.

There was the Colonel. No matter how you tell the story of Riza, you cannot leave Roy out. He was an important part of her life, even if it was not allowed to be romantically. Then there were the Elrics, who were like typical teenagers in many perspectives. They caused trouble and were always at odds with their superiors. Due to the brother's lack of mother or father, Riza had watched Roy develop into the role of an almost parental figure. He worried about the boys and always tried to help them, even if he always ended up angering them.

Of course, Fuery, Havoc, Armstrong, Breda, and Falman were part of her second family. Had it not been for them, she would never have met Black Hayate. They were also a source of entertainment at times, even if she refused to admit how amused she was by their antics. They were also handy to take out stress on. Each was stupid enough to think that one day she might actually shoot one of them.

Even Denny Brosh and Maria Ross were included. In fact, Hawkeye saw a lot in herself in the Second Lieutenant: A serious, strict woman paired up with a less focused male companion. Yet, at the same time, they were so different. Maria housed almost motherly feelings for the Elrics-especially Ed-ever since the incident in Lab 5. In addition, the feeling between Maria and Denny had an air of romance, carefully hidden to superiors. Many a time, Riza found herself sending out a silent prayer for the two of them.

Now, in her small apartment, she looked at an old picture in which Roy and she stood, surrounded by Havoc, Fuery, Falman, Armstrong, Breda, and Maes. Her eyes lingered on the smiling image of the late Lieutenant Colonel. Although she refused to let on to the other soldiers, she missed him as if he were a brother. The two of them had always been there to push Roy to the top. Without Hughes, she took on the full responsibility. Sometimes, she wondered if she would be able to live up to her duties. Not once, however, did the First Lieutenant ever doubt the Colonel's ability to become Fuhrer. The question was never if he would become Fuhrer, simply when.

This was true for every dog of the military, no matter why they joined in the first place. From Riza, to Edward, to Roy, and even the lowest of Security Personnel-everyone had each other. They were all connected to each other in some fashion, a very strange family. Military personnel were never alone; their family was always in the next office, in the mess hall, or in the dorms. Each person was a part of something greater than they were aware of.

I was born a military brat, so I personally love this one. My parents just retired a while ago, but my military family has stayed close. They'll probably never read it, but this is dedicated to everyone at the AFRC. Love you guys! And to all my readers, Happy New Years!


	2. Gunshot

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA. You don't own FMA. No one owns FMA. It is unownable. (Okay _someone_ own FullMetal Alchemist, but it ain't me, okay?)

Okay, let's take a shot at the 100 Royai Themes. I have no clue with some of them, but I'll try. Thank you to all me readers!

The sound of a gunshot might remind some people of war, blood, and death. It may remind others of hunting and the joy/disgust of the kill. Others may even recognize it as a humorous noise in cartoons.

Everyone at Central Headquarters, however, knew the gunshot to be a warning for a certain lazy colonel. They all took at as the reminder of a blessing. Military dogs in Central thanked his or her stars that Riza Hawkeye did not work with them.

Mustang knew everyone took pity on him for his "trigger-happy" first lieutenant. He also heard everyone spread rumors that she missed war and squeezed the trigger in remembrance of happy memories. Roy, however, knew they were all wrong.

It had been shortly after his transfer to Central. After working twice as long as everyone else works for a week, he was rewarded with a day off. Unfortunately, nobody happened to inform him and he came in anyways, late as usual. He entered the office soundlessly, and was shocked at what he saw when he entered.

The other subordinates had been sent on a three-day journey yesterday, leaving Mustang and Hawkeye behind. Riza had decided to take it a bit easier today, thinking she would be alone. There she sat in her chair, tears streaming silently down her face. Her gun had been thrown to the ground in what Mustang guessed an act of anger. As silently as he had come in, the colonel exited the room, waiting for it to become empty.

Sure enough, half an hour later Hawkeye left to obey the call of nature. She showed no signs of anything abnormal. Her face was not tear-stained and her eyes were not red. Roy did not dwell on this for long and entered the office casually.

At Hawkeye's desk, he noticed three things that were not usually there. One was a medal of honor she had obtained for serving in the rebellion. It was still in its dusty glass case and it was obvious it was not something the lieutenant owned with pride. Next was a gun. It was standard military issue for the time during the rebellion and obviously hadn't been used since then. The handle was splattered with blood and Roy was sure there was more hidden in the intricate make-up. The blood of the innocent…

The last thing was a small photo album. Inside were pictures of Ishbal. One was of a graveyard of bodies. No one had bothered with graves. The dead usually stayed where they had fallen. Only a few lucky solders were actually give a proper funeral. Another showed a mother lying on the ground, attempting to protect her only child. Roy saw the burned skin around her face and charred ground. He remembered that woman. How she had pleaded-not for her life-but for her daughter's and the rest of Ishbal.

Closing the album, a photo not protected fell out and drifted through the air to land on the desk. Picking it up, the colonel was taken aback. There he stood, recently deemed the Flame Alchemist. He was handsome, untidy black hair covered by Maes' hand. The two friends new the night would bring a celebration including a bar and pretty women. That had been the first night he met Riza Hawkeye. She had given him very little notice, but her image stuck in the back of his mind until years later, when fate brought her under his command.

It didn't make sense to Roy. Why would the lieutenant keep such depressing mementos? Why would anybody want to remember that horrible time? Baffled and depressed, he quickly left the office, entering a good ten minutes after the blonde subordinate had re-entered. By then, she had cleaned everything up and seemed to have been doing work the entire day.

"Sir, aren't you supposed to have a day off?" With a groan, the colonel fell into his chair. Curses filled the air. Accidentally, his eyes wandered towards the drawer that contained the terrible memoirs. As he realized she was watching him, he quickly turned to his desk.

"Well, I've come in already. I might as well get something accomplished."

It was Riza's turn to be surprised. Why would he work on his day off? Looking back to her own paperwork, she sighed. "Some things," she said in a low, thoughtful voice, "Are hard to remember and bring pain. But, it's remembering those things which helps us push forward and pursue our goals." Mustang smiled.

That day, he made a vow to try to do his paperwork. He then knew how blind those who sympathized with him were. Hawkeye had fought alongside him. Pulling that trigger killed her as much as it hurt him to snap his fingers. That day might have started the fiasco that FMA fans call Royai.

How was it? Please review. Flames will be shot by Riza, burned by Roy, transmuted into scrap paper by Edward, used as litter box liner for Al's kitties, eaten by Gluttony, shredded by Lust, or all of the above.

I need some help. If anybody could explain the following themes to me, I would be forever indebted to them. I apologize for my stupidity.

**5. Heiki (weapon) & Heiki (fine)**

**54. O Child-sama (somewhat playful tone of words here) **(I actually could guess this one, but want to be sure.)

**89. Saishu heiki! laughs Ultimate Weapon.(If you'd seen Saikano, you'd know**

**why I laugh...)**

Thank you!


	3. Battlefield

Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, well, okay, if I owned it it would really suck. Aren't you glad I only write fanfiction, which is much easier to avoid?

I still am in need of help as stated in the last chapter. If you have a knack for explaining simple things to idiots, your help would be appreciated! And if you enjoy reading stories of a higher quality than my garbage, check out my favorite stories!

* * *

Some facts in life cannot be denied. Bugs are repelled by bug spray. Heat is repelled by air-conditioning. Soldiers are repelled by the word 'battlefield.'

First lieutenant Riza Hawkeye remembered the battlefield. Screams of pain and fear in the air, making it hard to breath. Dead bodies acting as roadblocks. Orders nobody wanted to follow.

Each of her senses was imprisoned by the memories. The distinct echoing of snapping fingers that-on multiple occasions-saved her life and the lives of others. She could see lifeless, terrified eyes looking to her for help. She could smell burning flesh and gunpowder. The texture of a gun was tattooed into her hands. The taste of blood was also something she knew.

Most people thought battlefields were a place where only physical wounds are inflicted. Nobody but a soldier could truly understand the emotional strain. Riza Hawkeye remembered that more than one night she entered her tent to see her superior with a gun pressed against his head. Each time, she stopped him, but it got harder and harder as more lives were destroyed by the Flame Alchemist.

After the war, many of Roy's friends had left him. During that short time directly following the war, she was all he had to hold onto. Maes was there occasionally, but he couldn't see Roy more than once a week at most. That was when he devised the plan to stop the unjust wars and the unneeded battlefields.

"Hawkeye," he broke the stillness of a late night filled with paperwork. She looked at him, attentive as always.

"Yes sir?"

"I'm going to become the Fuhrer. They'll never be another Ishbal, another broken soldier. Will you help me?" His gaze was locked on his desk, hands supporting his chin.

That night, Riza did not need to contemplate her choices. She was never one for rash decisions, but this one was obvious to her. "Yes."

Battlefields beware. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye are fighting back.

Like? Love? Hate? Send me a review! (If you hate it, constructive criticism only please. I'm allergic to flames.)


	4. Grave

Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, well, okay, if I owned it it would really suck. Aren't you glad I only write fanfiction, which is much easier to avoid?

I still am in need of help as stated in the last chapter. If you have a knack for explaining simple things to idiots, your help would be appreciated! And if you enjoy reading stories of a higher quality than my garbage, check out my favorite stories!

Warning: Spoliers for episode 25!

They both stood before the grave. Roy's shadow concealed the gravestone in darkness, the way it should be. Riza was behind him, respectfully silent. He came here often now to grieve the loss of his friend. In her pocket was a packet of tissues. Her hands held an umbrella to repel heaven's tears. Looking at her watch, she was relieved. In a few minutes, the colonel would be ready to leave.

Five minutes passed. Then ten. Finally, a hollow voice spoke to her. "Lieutenant, have you ever lost someone?" She was silent. Her mother had died shortly after giving birth. She had been raised by her father, whom had passed away a few years ago. However, now… she was losing someone else. Somebody she cared about was dying in front of her eyes.

"Yes." It was best to answer him. Hawkeye did not particularly enjoy the rain and preferred to be inside in foul weather like todays. The sooner he was happy with his business here; he would be willing to leave.

"Are they buried here?" Again, his voice cut through her thoughts. Her eyes flashed annoyance, but with his back turned Roy did not notice.

"No sir. He has no grave. His death is not something you can bury." He turned to face her, his ebony eyes red from silent tears.

"What?" Confusion joined defeat in those dead eyes, and Riza opened the umbrella, shielding him.

"We should get back to HQ. There is much still to do." The colonel did not follow her lead, and she paused, looking at him appraisingly. The gun on her belt seemed tempting right about now. "Sir?"

"Who is it?"

"Somebody I swore to protect from harm. I kept them alive physically, but I could not shield them from their own heart." This time, when he would not follow, she looked back at him, a dangerous look in her red-brown eyes. He followed her, all the while trying to figure out the riddle.

It was just before Roy left the office that day did he figure it out. On his desk, on top of his pile of finished paperwork, was a sketch of a grave. Inscribed in the stone was this message:

_Colonel Roy Mustang_

_Died of a broken heart._

From that time on, Roy did not visit the stone everyday. Slowly, he began to rebuild his life. Only the heavy drinking persisted, whenever his first lieutenant could not save him. Still, the writing on the sketch did not match anybody's handwriting that he knew of. Everybody was just as intrigued by the picture as he. He owed much to the unknown grave, and one day, he would discover how much.


	5. Death

Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, well, okay, if I owned it it would really suck. Aren't you glad I only write fanfiction, which is much easier to avoid?

I still am in need of help as stated in the last chapter. If you have a knack for explaining simple things to idiots, your help would be appreciated! And if you enjoy reading stories of a higher quality than my garbage, check out my favorite stories!

Warning: Spoliers for episode 25!

Many people at Central HQ were not aware that Roy and Riza-even when she first began working as his subordinate-were far from complete strangers. Elizabeth Hawkeye was sure she had seen the man before but for the life of her, she had no clue.

The answer had come to the blonde recently, when she had been having trouble getting to sleep. The sounds of the city seemed louder than usual and everything had been so busy that day; she was just so wide-awake. Reluctantly, Riza took something out from under her bed, blowing dust from the cover. The bindings of the book were old, but the illuminated letters on the cover still glittered, reflecting the small light she used to see the book. They read _Family Album _in fancy, gold leaf lettering.

Looking through the pictures, she couldn't help but smile. She could see many pictures with her and her sister, Abby, getting into loads of trouble. Then, the picture came up that brought the memories back. In the photo was a grave in the dying grass that read:

_**Abby Hawkeye**_

_**Beloved daughter, niece, grandchild, and sister.**_

_**Her love will fill the sky**_

The dates of birth and death were stricken for the original stone to hide the truth; Abby Hawkeye had been 10 years old when she died. The young girl had been shot in a gang incident along with three of her friends. The others had lived; Abby had made sure of that.

Riza had been out of school for a week after her sister's death. Soon, however, her parents forced her to return, making the seventh grade unbearable for the 13 year old.

After her first day of school, she pretended to stay for the boy's soccer practice, but instead his in the woods by the soccer field, crying her heart out. The crisp fall breeze chilled her wet face and the skin exposed by her pants and T-shirt. A ways, off, she could hear the girls cheering for the hottest boy in school, Roy Mustang.

Hours after soccer was over, Riza was still in the woods. A hand fell on her shoulder, surprising the teen. Whipping her head around, she saw Roy looking down at her. "I heard about your sister. Sorry. Would it be okay if I walked you home?" He was not flirting with her, as he did with most of the school's females, but being sincerely concerned. Unable to think of a rational way to refuse, Riya accepted. As she stood up though, she tripped. Her legs had long since fallen asleep. Falling on Roy suddenly, they both tumbled to the ground.

It was there, lying on top of a total stranger, that Riza Hawkeye lost it. Everything was too much at once for the growing woman and she couldn't hold it back. He held her for half an hour, comforting her tears. Finally, the two managed to make it to Riza's house, where she was scolded for being late.

The next day, Friday, was Abby's funeral. Riza, surprisingly, did not cry. No, she had had enough of that. It had felt good to let it all loose, but she would not do it again. From that day on, she has not cried, at least in front of others. Nobody but Hayate had seen her shed a tear.

Now, putting out the dim light in the corner and stowing away the album, she cried once more. The only comfort she could take was in a more recent memory; the memory of a certain Colonel finding her picture of his grave. He seemed to have heeded her silent warning. Maybe, not all was lost.

Me: The mystery solved! I wrote this over and over, but nothing seemed right. Finally, I decided I had to put something up. So, here it is!


	6. Crime and Punishment

Disclaimer: If I owned FullMetal Alchemist, well, okay, if I owned it, it would really suck. Aren't you glad I only write fanfiction, which is much easier to avoid?

I still am in need of help as stated in the last chapter. If you have a knack for explaining simple things to idiots, your help would be appreciated! And if you enjoy reading stories of a higher quality than my garbage, check out my favorite stories!

Warning: Spoliers for episode 25!

_"Colonel Roy Mustang, you have been charged with one count of fraternization with a lower officer. How do you plead?" The judge's grave tone gave Roy little hope. Across the courtroom, he saw Riza. Her blonde hair was pinned up, her face set in an emotionless scowl. He expected her head to be hung with shame, but it was not._

_"Guilty, your honor." Even if he tried to make a case for himself, higher a lawyer and everything, it wouldn't do any good. Besides, he was guilty. Why defend yourself from the truth? He felt his dreams fall away; it was as if he was on a collapsing bridge with no help for miles._

_"First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, you have been charged with one count of fraternization with a higher-ranking officer. How do you plead?"_

_Roy heard her voice, soft as rose petals, utter one of the ugliest words he could have thought possible. "Guilty." Her eyes rose to look at him. Tears were barely held back, but the pain was obvious._

_"Then, I sentence you both to 2 years in jail along with the stripping of your military rank and state alchemy certification. Court dismissed." The crowd filed out unceremoniously. Roy noticed, however, that not even Havoc looked back at him. All of his subordinates just walked out without a glance or hesitation. He felt the cold steel of handcuffs on his wrists and watched as two men grabbed Riza, locking her wrists as well. _

_Roy's head fell. He'd wanted to protect her, as she had always done to him. He'd promised that their secret would not get out. How was it then, that now they were both being treated as common criminals? As the guard jerked him up, he lifted his head to look at Riza, the last one he'd get for at least two years…_

Colonel Mustang's eyes opened quickly. He sat up in bed, looking around to be sure of his surroundings. _That was an odd dream…_ he thought. Looking around with half-opened eyes, he stood up. The sun hadn't risen yet, but Mustang took no notice. He had decided that maybe, he'd go into work on time today, take the office by surprise? He touched the coffee mug to his lips and took a grateful drink. _I need to stop working so late. Paperwork does strange things to you when you sign it past 11:00 pm. _

Nevertheless, the back of his mind, where his truest thoughts were sealed, still tried to bring up an important question. _Was it really the paperwork?_

Not the best, but I still think it's a little better than the last chapter. I'll try to have some good Valentine's day stuff up in time for the holiday, but don't hold your breath. Still, happy Valentine's Day to all my readers! (Hands out chocolate hearts to everyone.)


	7. StoreLined Streets

Disclaimer: I own nothing, okay? OKAY!

* * *

Riza sighed, looking through window after window. She'd achieved her goal for her day off, grabbing a few groceries, but she was still female and-although she didn't like to actually buy things-she enjoyed the art of window shopping on the store-lined streets of Central.

The lieutenant was distracted from looking at a couple of puppies in the pet shop window when her own puppy started to run around as much as his leash would allow. "Sit," she ordered. He obeyed, but started barking. _I preferred the running around, _Riza thought as she turned around to see Roy Mustang there, scratching Black Hayate fondly behind the ears.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" She was so stunned that the words came out before she had thought them over properly.

"I'm shopping." He answered simply. Riza felt her face heat up with embarrassment, but a quick look at Roy's face told her he had not been observant enough to notice it. Or maybe she was too used to hiding her thoughts? Either way, his failure to realize the emotion was a great relief.

"I have to say, that would look lovely on you." She looked at him oddly. Did he think she would look good with a puppy on? Again, she became mortified to realize she had made a mistake. His gaze was not on the pet store window, but a jeweler's next to it. The item he indicated was a golden cross with a ruby at the intersection and a golden chain to accompany it. Indeed, it was beautiful, but far out of her price range, and his as well, chances were.

"Sir-" she was cut off.

"We're off duty, call me Roy."

"_Sir-"_

"Roy."

"Colonel!"

"What?" Roy asked, exasperated.

"Never mind."

"May I escort you home, Lieutenant?" He had no reason to need to do so, why had he offered? She eyed him for a moment, wondering if the Flame Alchemist had suffered a case of heatstroke, but decided he earned a clean bill of health from her visual inspection.

"No, I stall have to take Black Hayate to the vet's."

"And I must go shopping, groceries. Care to trade?" Knowing Hayate, Hawkeye would take shopping any day, but why had he offered? Could eh really hate shopping that much, to offer to take Black Hayate to the vet? No, she couldn't abuse his kindness like that.

"Okay. We'll meet back here, okay?"

Or, maybe she could. Guilt hit her for a moment, but faded into satisfaction, with perhaps the tiniest inkling of guilt. _Poor fool._

Roy nodded, smiling handsomely. Taking the dog's leash, he looked at her. There was no way Hawkeye _liked _shopping, but it was better than trying to navigate through the hassle himself. _Lucky me, to run into Lieutenant Hawkeye today._

They met back at the pet shop an hour later. Riza carried enough proper groceries to last about a month or so, and Roy had obtained enough bruises, scratches, and dust on his casual clothes and skin to earn several curious glances from passersby. Hayate, however, greeted his mistress warmly as both soldiers traded burdens.

"Next time," Roy told her, "I think I'll just go shopping."

As Riza strolled back to her apartment, she smiled behind her hand. "Good job Hayate. That should teach him not to be so lazy anymore. Not to mention I'll be able to sleep comfortably tonight." The black-and-white pup barked happily, prancing around her feet.

Roy entered his own abode, and then jerked back rather suddenly, putting the groceries on the bed nearby. What smelled so atrocious? Looking around, he smelled the odor everywhere he went, but couldn't find it. Defeated, he removed his shoes, and flinched. Something that smelt absolutely vile was stuck to the sole of his shoe; dog crap! When could he have stepped in that? His mind's eye instantly replayed a scene from earlier that day.

"_Sir-" she was cut off._

_"We're off duty, call me Roy."_

_"Sir-"_

_"Roy."_

_"Colonel!"_

_"What?" Roy asked, exasperated._

_"Never mind."_

She'd known! If only he'd listened instead of hounding her. But at least she could have given him some indication! Setting his shoes in the hall to air out, he put away groceries. _Just wait Hawkeye, Roy Mustang always gets revenge!_

_

* * *

_  
Muhahahahaha! How will Roy get his revenge? Will Roy get his revenge? Why does this chapter kinda suck? Review and you may find out!


	8. Unknown past Before we knew each other

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist, or anything related to it. Promise!

* * *

Riza always hated boys. They were big-headed, stupid, and annoying. Girls were always expected to bow to their every whim and obey their every command. How could any self-respecting girl stand that?

Other people in general were distractions she didn't need. The only person whose company she valued was Gracia's. All others were useless and only wasted time. For a large portion of her life, Riza had no interest in boys.

Until she met Roy Mustang.

Roy Mustang was a logical boy. His father, a state alchemist, taught him alchemy from a young age, despite a mother's worry. He was now the source of his parent's pride, the apple of their eyes. He could light a fireplace with a snap of his fingers and could charm even the strictest of teachers. He had a heart of gold to match and a fiery spirit that blazed with youth. The praise of his parents fueled his confidence, which transformed into cockiness. He walked like someone in charge and felt all other inferior to himself.

Until he met Elizabeth Hawkeye.

The summer sun blazed down on the beach as waves lapped the shore. Many families had emerged from vacations and were now relaxing in the sand and enjoying the weather for as long as it would last. The Mustang and Hawkeye families were no exception. Roy was patrolling "his" beach along with his buddy, Maes Hughes. Riza was tanning in the sun with one of her friends, Gracia Liasam.

"Look at him," Gracia whispered to her friend, pointing to Maes. "He's so cute."

"Then, why not ask him out if you can't shut up about him?" Riza raised a blonde eyebrow at her friend, who could speak of no other boy. Gracia was one who had experience with boys and it was no news that she enjoyed spending time with the cuter specimens of the male species, but this was different. Never before had the teenager fallen so hard for a guy, and never such a geeky-looking one. His glasses made him look possessed in just the right light. Not to mention he was always hanging out with "His Lordship"-Riza and Garcia's nickname for Roy-and seemed to be more of a pest than anything.

"I will, c'mon!" Gracia grabbed Riza's arm and both girls walked towards Roy and Maes, walking in a way not unlike a lion stalking its prey.

Oblivious to the predators, Maes watched Roy fight with a kid that had made fun of him. Seems okay, right? Defending your honor and that of those around you? Not when you were 14 and your enemy was 7.

"Excuse me?" Turning around, Hughes spotted two attractive girls, one with light brown hair wearing a bikini and another with her blonde hair pulled up wearing a sensible one piece. He eyed the one that had spoken, the first girl.

"Do you need something Gracia?" He asked, his yellow eyes looking over his glasses and inspecting her, as if reading Gracia's thoughts before they even spilled out. He knew her from school and was never disappointed by her. In fact, over the past couple months he'd been nurturing a crush on her that bordered on obsessive.

"Well, um, I was wondering, if you wanted to, I dunno, go out with me?" Maes looked at her as if trying to figure out if she were serious, then grinned in a way that made Gracia melt.

"Sure."

"There!" All eyes went to Roy, who had just destroyed the younger boy's sandcastle, which made him run away, crying and sniffling. Roy chuckled. "Stupid brat." The words had barely left his mouth when he left something cold hit him on the back of the head. Turning around, he opened his mouth to challenge whatever guy thought they could get away with drenching him like that-only to choke as water flooded his mouth.

Once he'd recovered, Roy met his attacker's red-brown glare. First of all, he was surprised to see it was a girl. Second of all, he was surprised at how attractive she was. A water gun that had been abandoned by Roy's earlier victim was in her hand, aimed directly at his eyes.

"That was cruel." Was all she said.

"Why should you care?" Another stream of water came, blinding him in his right eye. "UGH!" Maes and Gracia laughed, even as Riza finished with a grand finale. Grabbing a bucket filled with sand and mud, she dumped it on his head.

"Hey! What was that-" His angry words merely bounced of Riza as she and Gracia left to return to their tanning. He tried to catch up, but tripped and fell into the shallow water.

"You like him." The first words out of Gracia's mouth evolved quickly into a squeal. Riza felt her face heat up even as she denied it.

"Like him? More like can't stand him. He's arrogant and annoying. Someone needed to knock him down a few pegs."

"You just wanted it to be you?" Riza could not summon the strength to argue. Riza was attracted to the cocky boy despite herself. Why? How? These were questions bets left for the future, not now. Without another thought on the subject, Riza returned to her towel by Gracia.

"Maes, what just happened?" Roy's tone was not as cocky, but instead an obvious reflection of his wounded pride.

"You just got your ego deflated by my girlfriend's best friend, and it really suited you." Black eyes glared at Maes' glasses, then averted their gaze when the sun's reflection became too much.

"Wait until I get my revenge. Roy Mustang ALWAYS gets his revenge!"

* * *

Does this not sound familiar? I'm so wicked! Anyways, read and review! Well, if you see this, you've probably already read, it, so just review! 


End file.
